Animal Park film series
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Jurassic Park" trilogy Cast Animal Park: * Dr. Alan Grant - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Dr. Ellie Sattler - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * John Hammond - Prestor B. Whitmore (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Dr. Ian Malcom - Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Tim Murphy - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Lex Murphy - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Dr. Henry Wu - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Dennis Nedry - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Lewis Dogson - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Donald Gennaro - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) * Ray Arnold - Lucious Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) * Robert Muldoom - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Mr. DNA - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) * The Dig Site Computer Operator - Karen (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Liwen Chao - Twilight Sparkle (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Archaeologist - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Worker at the Amber Mine - Bernard (Megamind) * The Kid At The Dig Site - Zephyr (The Hunchback of Norte Dame II) * The Loading Team - U.S. government operative and Various Polices (Gravity Falls) * Mosquito's Miner - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex - Nala (The Lion King) * Dilophosaurus - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Triceratops - Mbeya (The Lion Guard) * Brachiosaurus - Shingo (The Lion Guard) * Other Brachiosauruses - Giraffes (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Gallimimuses - Wildebeests (The Lion King) * Velociraptors - Withereds, Phantoms, and Nightmares Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's Series) The Lost World: Animal Park: * Iam Malcom - Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Sarah Harding - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Kelly Haring - Penny (The Rescuers) * Eddie Carr - John Rolfe (Pocahontas 2: Journey To a New World) * Nick Van Owen - Stormboli (Pinocchio) * Peter Ludlow - Clayton (Tarzan) * Ajay Sidhu - Jafar (Aladdin) * Ronald Tembo - Elmo St. Peters (The Brave Little Toaster) * Roberth Burke - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Dieter Stark - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Carter - Sa'Luk (Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves) * Baby Stegosaurus - Kwato (The Lion Guard) * Mother Stegosaurus - Muhimu (The Lion Guard) * Other Stegosauruses - Zebras (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Parasaurolophus - Ma Tembo (The Lion Guard) * Other Parasaurolophuses - Elephants (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Compsognathuses - Fossas (Madagascar) * Pachycephalosaurus - Vuruga Vuruga (The Lion Guard) * Other Pachycephalosauruses - Cape Buffaloes (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Mamenchisaurus - Mbuni (The Lion Guard) * Other Mamenchisauruses - Ostriches (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Bull Triceratops - Kifaru (The Lion Guard) * Other Triceratopses - Rhinoceroses (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex - Scar (The Lion King) * Tyrannosaurus Doe - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Baby Tyrannosaurus Rex - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Pteranodon - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) * Other Pteranodons - Vultures/Buzzards (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Velociraptors - Withereds, Phantoms, and Nightmare Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's series) Animal Park III: * Dr. Alan Grant - Phoebus (The Huncback of Notre Dame) * Dr. Ellie Grant - Esmeralda (The Huncback of Notre Dame) * Dr. Ian Malcolm - Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Erik Kirby - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Amanda Kirby - Princess Toadtstool (Super Mario Bros; TV Show) * Paul Kirby - Mario Bros (Super Mario Bros; TV Show) * Billy Brennan - John Smith (Pocahontas) * MB Nash - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Cooper - Rob (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) * Spinosaurus - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Buck Tyrannosaurus Rex - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Ceratosaurus - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) * Corythosaurus - Bupu (The Lion Guard) * Other Corythosauruses - Sable Antelopes (The Lion Guard) * Pteranodons - Vultures/Buzzards (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Velociraptors - Withereds, Phantoms, and Nightmare Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's series) Animal World: * Owen Grady - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Claire Dearing - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Gray Mitchell - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Zach Mitchell - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Karen Mitchell - Anna (Frozen) * Scott Mitchell - Kristoff (Frozen) * Vic Hoskins - Sykes (Oliver and Company) * Barry - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Leon - Thomas (Pocahontas) * Elis - Milo-James-Thatch (Atlantis) * Simon Masrani - Sultan (Aladdin) * Vivian Krill - Mulan (Mulan) * Lowery Crothers - Li Shang (Mulan) * Zara Young - Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Nick - Bromley (The Swan Princess) * 20000 "Which means twenty thousand." People in Jurassic World - Various Peoples (The Incredibles, Madagascar Trilogy, Penguins of Madagascar, Meet the Robinsons, Despicable Me, and Monsters VS Aliens) *ACU/Jurassic World Team - Clonetrooper (Star Wars) * Commander Hammanda - Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Commander Hamanda's Soldiers - Stormtroopers (Star Wars) * Indominus Rex - Sabor (Tarzan) * Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex - Nala (The Lion King) * Blue - Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Echo - Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * Delta - Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Charlie - Funtime Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) * Apatosaurus - Basi (The Lion Guard) * Other Apatosauruses - Hippopotamuses (The Lion Guard) * Ankylosaurus - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Other Ankylosauruses - Gorillas (Tarzan) * Pteranodons - Vultures/Buzzards (The Lion Guard) * Dimorphodons - Skuas (Happy Feet) * Mosasaurus - Whale (Finding Nemo) * Triceratopses - Rhinoceroses (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Parasaurolophuses - Elephants (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Gallimimuses - Wildebeests (The Lion King) * Stegosauruses - Zebras (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) Animal World: Fallen Kingdom: * Owen Grady - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Claire Dearing - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Franklin Webb - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Zia Rodriguez - Malina (The Emperor's New School) * Maisie Lockwood - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Eli Mills - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Gunnar Eversoll - Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Ken Wheatley - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Henry Wu - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Ian Malcom - Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Benjamin Lockwood - Maurice (Beauty and The Beast) * Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex - Nala (The Lion King) * Mosy the Mosasaurus - Whale (Finding Nemo) * Blue - Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Baby Blue - Adventure Mangle (FNAF World) * Baby Delta - Adventure Chica (FNAF World) * Baby Echo - Adventure Toy Chica (FNAF World) * Baby Charlie - Adventure Funtime Foxy (FNAF World) * Indoraptor - Fredbear (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Carnotaurus - Soto (Ice Age) * Baryonyx - Grizzly Bear (Balto) * Allosaurus - Phango (Khumba) * Triceratopses - Rhinoceroses (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Parasaurolophuses - Elephants (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Gallimimuses - Wildebeests (The Lion King) * Stegosauruses - Zebras (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Brachiosauruses - Giraffes (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Pachycephalosauruses - Cape Buffaloes (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Lambeosauruses - Gazelles (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Apatosauruses - Hippopotamuses (The Lion Guard) * Ankylosauruses - Gorillas (Tarzan) * Corythosauruses - Sable Antelopes (The Lion Guard) * Troodons - Cape Wild Dogs (Go Diego Go!) * Dilophosaurus - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Compsognathuses - Fossas (Madagascar) * Pteranodons - Vultures/Buzzards (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Sinoceratops - The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi) * Stygimoloch - Liyote (The Croods) Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy